


Into the Night

by PrepSchoolAda



Series: DE Art Fest 2020 [24]
Category: Detroit Evolution - Fandom, Detroit: Become Human
Genre: #DEArtFest, Alternate Ending, DE Art Fest, DEArtfest, Detroit Evolution Alternate Ending, Detroit Evolution Artfest (Detroit: Become Human), F/F, Inspired by Octopunk Media's Detroit: Evolution Fan Film, Octopunk Media's Detroit: Evolution Fan Film
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:29:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25035490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrepSchoolAda/pseuds/PrepSchoolAda
Summary: DE Art Fest Day 24 - Alternate EndingFollowing her deviancy, Ada was captured and imprisoned for her crimes against androids. However, a few days into her time in the holding cells before her trial, someone comes to her rescue.
Relationships: Ada (Detroit: Evolution)/North (Detroit: Become Human), Ada/North
Series: DE Art Fest 2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799098
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Into the Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DomLerrys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DomLerrys/gifts).



> based on some earlier script drafts of DE! i'm so glad the characters realised that Ada's lack of privilege meant she wouldn't be granted freedom whether she was in control or not, it made the redemption theme so much stronger, but in an alternate reality where that didn't happen in the movie, I like to think this would have happened!
> 
> This fic is dedicated to Silvia for her birthday! Have a wonderful day, lovely!

Ada was abruptly snapped out of her most recent self-loathing spiral by a series of loud thuds outside the holding cells.

She stood up and pressed her hands against the glass, gazing out into the empty precinct. She very much hoped a vigilante wasn't here to finish her off. She'd heard that could happen to high profile criminals. If that was the case, they needn't have gone to the trouble. Ada's trial was in a few days, and it was very unlikely the jury would recognise how little control she'd had over her actions. Ada wasn't even sure she wanted lenience. She hardly deserved it, in her opinion.

Ada was shocked when the culprit came into view, and it appeared that they'd just knocked out the officers on the night shift. The assailant was now in the process of locking them inside an interrogation room. What on earth was happening? Surely, if this person had come here to finish her off, they'd be much quicker about it, and cause much less collateral damage.

The attacker carried the unconscious body of one of the officers to the holding cells and used their handprint to unlock the glass door. God damn, Ada had to admit that was pretty metal. When the door slid open, Ada instinctively took several steps back and began looking around for objects to defend herself with.

The mysterious assailant held a finger to her lips and spoke softly but urgently. She wore a black mask over the lower part of her face, and her eyes were wide and resolute.

"We have to go. I'm getting you out of here."

Ada's eyes narrowed. Who would be breaking her out of jail after what she'd done? Was this a human? Did they hold anti-android sentiments and think Ada was in the right? Was this a family member of one of her victims trying to trick her so they could finish her off themselves?

Before Ada could ponder the identity of her rescuer any longer, they sighed, grabbed her hand and guided her through the DPD.

"Follow my lead and we won't trigger any security. The humans won't stay unconscious for long."

The humans? So this person was an android?

Against Ada's own better judgement, she did everything her saviour asked, and soon she was out on the streets, being led far away on foot by a mysterious, faceless person who had either just saved her life or was about to destroy it.

"We're safe," the person was still whispering. "For now."

Ada tilted her head slightly. "Who are you?"

Her rescuer looked her dead in the eye. Damn, those were some penetrative eyes. They surveyed Ada up and down, and suddenly she felt very exposed. 

"I'm no one important."

"Bullshit."

Ada noticed the person's eyes soften. She shrugged a little and slowly began to remove her mask, and with it, revealed both her face and an absolute mop of auburn locks. 

Holy shit, it was her. It was the woman from the revolution, the one that demonstrated alongside Markus. North, the WR400. Ada never had the chance to meet her during her time at Jericho, and never expected to meet her under these conditions at all. She looked... different. During the rebellion, she'd always had this unreadable look. Ada got the sense from the footage that she'd seen that North hadn't been for a peaceful revolution in the slightest. She always appeared to be somewhere else mentally, or waiting for the demonstration to fail so that she could take matters into her own hands. Now, her face was riddled with stone-faced determination and her eyes were wild with ambition. As of now, her insurgent energy appeared to be entirely devoted to break Ada out of jail, and Ada couldn't be more shocked.

"I know you," Ada whispered in disbelief.

"A lot of people do," said North matter-of-factly.

"Why did you free me?"

North pursed her lips. "They don't see it, but I do. You weren't in control. Kamski designed you to kill our people and they're using you as a scapegoat. I won't let them send you to the guillotine."

"But you... you're North. Nothing's more important to you than androids, right? If I killed our people, how can you be so quick to defend me?"

"Like I said," said North through gritted teeth, though her anger didn't appear to be directed at Ada. "You didn't kill our people. Kamski did."

Ada clenched her jaw, averting North's gaze. "That may be true, but... it was still me..."

Ada turned away from North completely, blinking furiously. Fucking deviancy. Fucking tears. Fucking Kamski giving her tear ducts for some reason.

"I still did it."

Ada felt North's hand on her shoulder. She nearly shrugged it off on instinct, but it was actually rather nice, so she decided to keep it there.

"You shouldn't have to live with the trauma," North murmured in her ear. "Look, I know we just met, but... I want to help you."

Ada looked over her shoulder at North. "And what does Markus have to say about that?"

"Markus doesn't control me. No one does. I act alone."

Ada turned around to face North again. "Do you? Because I could use some help, and you seem perfect for the job..."

North raised an eyebrow. Ada hesitated for several moments, clenching and unclenching her fists as she contemplated how to phrase her request.

"North," said Ada softly. "I want to make Kamski pay for what he's done. I'll never have peace while he's around. He stole any chance I had of making a good life for myself. Now I want to steal _his_ life."

North's eyes widened slightly in shock. It wasn't that Ada was making an unreasonable request, far from it. She just hadn't expected Ada to be so willing to murder after just being arrested for crimes of a similar nature. She had been under the impression that Ada would want to lay low for a while, in all honesty. She did not. She wanted to murder the enigmatic, dangerous and evil ex-CEO of Cyberlife.

And North was absolutely delighted to have been asked to be a part of it.

"Ada," North said, smiling devilishly and taking Ada's hand. "Let's fucking do it."

So Ada disappeared into the night with her new partner-in-crime, where they planned a likely inadvisable but in their opinion extremely deserved assassination. Ada knew it was wrong, and she knew what Nines would tell her about revenge not being the answer, and frankly Ada didn't care. He'd let them send her to jail. He didn't get a say in it. For the first time, Ada had the opportunity to use her unfortunately efficient killing abilities for the right reasons, and she wouldn't feel so damn alone while she did it.


End file.
